Seeking Advice
by slackerD
Summary: Needing some advice, Paige visits Calab in the hospital. Paily and Halab


**Title**: Seeking Advice

**Author**: slacker_d

**Pairing/Characters**: Paige, Calab, mentions Paige/Emily and Hanna/Calab

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Needing some advice, Paige visits Calab in the hospital.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Word Count**: 1,415

**Spoilers**: 3x12

* * *

It's late, definitely past visiting hours. Paige creeps down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. Even though she's being extremely careful, she still manages to run into a cart of supplies. Thankfully, it doesn't fall over, just rattle a bit. She still freezes, looking frantically around, but no one seems to have noticed.

She moves even slower now. The supply cart managed to catch her on the right side, aggravating her healing bruises. It's throbbing a bit now and Paige wishes she didn't have to bike home. It had been difficult enough to bike to the hospital; walking would have taken too long.

She knows she probably should have waited until her injuries have fully healed, but she can't wait anymore. Waiting until Calab was out of ICU was difficult enough, though she really had no choice. Thankfully, she doesn't have to wait anymore.

Paige needs someone to talk to. But after conversations with Emily, Emily's friends and even the psychologist that her parents made her start seeing a couple days ago, Paige knows Calab is the only one who can understand. She hopes.

Having found out his room number from Hanna, Paige quietly enter room 203 and sits in a chair in the corner of the room.

Now that she's here, Paige isn't quite sure what to do. Besides the fact that it's two in the morning and Calab is obviously sleeping; the most contact they've even really had was the night he was shot when he came bursting into the cabin moments after Nate ran after Emily.

Paige has spent hours wondering what would have happened if Calab hadn't stopped to cut her free. If he hadn't ignored her protests, found a steak knife, cut her arms free and then went after Nate and Emily; how different would the night have ended. The only thing she knows for sure is that worrying about all the 'what ifs' just make things worse.

The next time she'd seen Calab, Emily had been frantically trying to stop the bleeding gunshot wound. Paige had just reacted, searching for Calab's cell phone and calling 911.

And now, ten days later, she's sitting in his hospital room afraid to do what she came here to do.

Lost in thought, she doesn't notice that Calab has woken up and is staring at her with curiosity. When he coughs, she finally notices.

"Oh. Hey. Calab."

"Paige."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," he says. "What time is it?"

"Late. Past visiting hours."

He smiles weakly. "I figured as much. So what brings you by?" He reaches for the water pitcher by his bed, but it's just out of his reach.

Not sure where to start, Paige jumps up and pours him some water, her hands shaking slightly, but it gives her a moment to organize her thoughts. "I, uh, wanted to say thanks, for well, you know."

"All I did was cut the duct tape off," Calab replies. "And stupidly get shot." He sips water from the straw before handing the cup back to Page, who sets it back on his bedside table.

"You both thought he was dead," Paige says as she moves the table and water closer to Calab.

"I'm just glad you and Emily are okay."

Paige smiles, ducking her head as she sits back down.

"So I doubt you came to visit at…" Calab finds the clock in the room. "Two-thirty in the morning, just to say thank you."

Paige nods and takes a deep breath. "I have a question. And you're probably the only one I can ask."

"All right," Calab replies, sounding worried.

"I know about A."

Calab nods. "Hanna mentioned that Emily told you."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Calab asks.

"Before… you know, _it_ happened, I told Emily that I'd protect her, no matter what. And I meant it, but now that I know all that A has actually done… I've never felt so helpless. And I've had some low points in my life." Paige tries to discretely wipe the tears on her cheeks. "I just want to protect Emily, but I'm starting to wonder if that's even possible."

"Paige…"

"And I know we're not like friends or anything, but you love Hanna. I thought maybe if I knew how you dealt with it, then I wouldn't feel so weak."

"I don't…"

"I just don't know who else to talk to," Paige continues. "There's no one else who could understand how it feels. Except you. And I honestly don't know if it's the kidnapping or Nate's death or even your being shot, but I haven't really slept since, not well anyway. And despite what my parents think, it's not because Nate took me, I think it might be because I _couldn't protect her_. And that's all I've ever wanted to do."

Calab sighs. "Get used to that feeling."

"What?"

"I went there intending to save Emily only to get shot. With my own gun. Some protector I am."

"Calab…"

"But that doesn't mean we stop," Calab continues. "I love Hanna and I'll do anything to protect her. Just because it wasn't quite successful this time doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying."

"I won't either," Paige agrees. "But I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"So don't," Calab replies. "Spencer's always on the hunt. You could help her."

"I'm not sure I'm quite ready for that."

"Right. Cause she was so damn sure you were A."

"We've never gotten along, actually," Paige says.

"She's just protective of her friends, of Emily," Calab replies. "For obvious reasons."

"Well, yeah, _now_ it makes sense. But now that I do..."

"So now you become proactive."

"That's your advice?" Paige asks. "Be proactive? No offense, but that's not really helpful."

"I know. But I don't know what else to say. They're in danger. All the time. So I help out _when_ever, _how_ever, I can."

"Like driving out to Belmar," Paige says.

"Exactly," he says. "I probably shouldn't have brought that gun, though. I just thought… And the thing is, Emily ki-stopped Nate. Maybe I didn't need to storm in, ready to rescue her. After all, they've survived A this long-"

"Not without consequences."

"Sure," Calab agrees. "They haven't escaped untouched, but the thing is, they've survived. They've gone through all this shit and they've survived. Maybe they don't need us to save them, to protect them. Maybe they just need us to be with them, be _there_ for them."

"Be there for them?"

"Yeah," Calab says, wincing as he shifts position. "And try to stay out of the line of fire, too. If you know what I mean."

Paige nods.

"Emily has already apologized so many times. I think us getting hurt because of them might be-well, the guilt over us is what's hurting them now."

Paige sighs, but doesn't say anything.

"It's the best I've got at the moment," he replies eventually.

Paige nods and leans back in the chair.

"Not what you were hoping for, huh?"

"I told myself there wasn't an easy solution," Paige replies. "But I think I was still hoping for one."

"I know the feeling," Calab says.

"I should go," Paige says, standing. "Let you sleep."

"Maybe get some yourself?"

"That would be nice," Paige agrees.

"And if you wanted to visit during the day," Calab continues. "That would be okay too. After all, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on, right?"

"Right," Paige nods. "Thanks Calab. Really."

"Thing's will work out, Paige. Just… stay strong."

"You too, Calab."

Paige closes the door softly, the click barely audible. Strangely, she does feel a bit lighter. She and Calab seem to be thinking similar lines of thought. His advice might not have been what she wanted to hear, but it's the truth. Because Paige has always known that Emily needs someone she can count on, no matter what. And now that she's that person, Paige has no intention of letting Emily down.

Creeping back down the hall, Paige thinks she might be able to sleep for more than a couple hours. Of course, that will have to wait until tomorrow night, since it's only Tuesday and there's school to think about, but Paige is still feeling better about things. She will be there for Emily. She will be the person Emily can count on.

Paige gingerly climbs onto her bike and slowly pedals home.


End file.
